


2/365

by Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie



Series: 365 day drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, M/M, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie/pseuds/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie
Summary: Tony thinks about Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past - Relationship
Series: 365 day drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588588
Kudos: 8





	2/365

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy.

Tony watched as Steve carried off Bucky, and left. Steve. How could he? He knew and kept it to himself. He trusted Steve.

He trusted him. 

It hurt. More than anything really, even the damage Tony faced at the moment. He was alone in Siberia, temperatures at freezing point, and disabled armor. Tony looked at the shield Rogers left. The one he used to nearly killed him. 

Rogers never really loved him, did he? Never.

But Tony loved him either way.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I never shipped Stony  
> 2\. I felt angsty for some reason.  
> 3\. I had to repost this 3 times and I oop.
> 
> quick drabble this one.


End file.
